redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rebellion
Prologue "We drink to our youth, and to days come and gone. For the age of oppression is now nearly done. We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own. With our blood and our steel we will take back our home." The Song of the StormFire Rebels Chapter 1 "We've hear about a horde of vermin heading towards Noonvale. We don't know how they found out it's location but-" "We don't know how we found out" "Silence! Respect your elders! You're a fine warrior, but if this continues, you will be exiled." DarkFang raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, then turned to leave. He put on his hood and his mask. As he walked around the compound, he received praise for his acheivments, but no one came near to actually talk to him. He walked alone in the harsh world of Frostfall. He was an assassin. Chapter 2 He had been surveying the fortress for a while. He understood their patrol routines. Their strength lay in their numbers and superior equipment, and they were bad archers, but creditable swordsmen. But he needed to get closer, to know their tactics and their plans. He saw a low ranking soldier walk out on a lone patrol. T''his is going to be easy.''' He silently snuck up on the ferret, and put a hand arround his mouth and started throttling him. Then, as the ferret started struggling desperately, he snapped his neck. He took the ferret's armor, and left the body in a bush. He left his equipment in a tree, concealed by the leaves. He then covered up his pawprints, so there would be no suspicion. He strode around the fortress, carefuly noting every minute detail about them. They were quite well spoken, it seemed, and they had a lot of spies. His armor belonged to a spy. He frowned under his light helmet. Were they aware of his presence? It would make sense to send a spy, as the light armor allowed them to scramble through the woods with relative ease. Chapter 3 He had gained access to Fanghide's chambers by saying he had important information. "So, what is this "important information" then?" "This," he muttered, as he fired his flintlock pistol into his brain. Fanghide fell down, dead. Suddenly he heard the sound of a child wimpering, and looking into the chamber to see a ferret that was not more that a season old. "It's ok, don't cry, everything will be fine- Oh, I don't have time for this." he grabbed the baby and jumped out of the window, shielding the infant with his arms. He scrambled up the wall of the fortress with agility and speed that would of put a squirrel to shame, and jumped of the wall. "Where is he? "It doesn't matter. Who's going to lead now? "I will." "You are one of the lowest-ranking soldiers in the army, why would they pick you?"# "I could say I killed him." "Can you say I helped?" "Why should I?" "Because if you don't, you'll be dead in a second." Chapter 4 DarkFang had crouched down for a second when he reached the bottom of the wall. He then proceeded to the tree and retrieved his armor. He looked into the baby ferret's eyes. They were bright green, like an Emerald. ''I can't just abondon her. She's innocent! She was going to be a serious hinderance. Category:ImmortalDragonBorn Category:Fanfiction